Say it From The heart
by Cloud-1-3-5 and Ame Emi Dai
Summary: Everyone says 'Merry Christmas' to each other at this time of year... so when everyone's saying the same thing, it's sometimes how you say it that makes it count instead. Short story, NaruHina, complete
1. From the Heart

Yes, any nitpickers who're ready to pounce; I am fully aware that, since only 2 per cent of the population of Japan is Christian, Christmas isn't widely celebrated there. However, at what point was it ever stated that Konohagakure is in Japan? Please just grant me enough creative licence to have Christmas in Konoha, and enjoy the fic. Or call it an AU, whichever makes you happy.

Set before the 'rescue Sasuke' arc, and after the Chuunin exams. Short story, NaruHina pairing. Please enjoy!

* * *

Rubbing at one eye sleepily, Hinata pulled open her bedroom curtains, gazing at the world outside. Once again, all that greeted her was frosted grass, icy paths and grey skies – still no snow. This was the coldest December she could remember in Konoha, and she had been hoping that this year, they might get a white Christmas. She heard the adults in the village talking about the white Christmases from their youth around this time every year, and had always been fascinated by the romance and beauty of the idea, but she couldn't remember having ever seen one. 

Even now, three days before Christmas, with the weather as cold as it was, with grey skies looming overhead day after day, her wish still didn't look like coming true. With a soft sigh, Hinata turned away from her window and began to change out of her pyjamas and into her usual day-to-day outfit, remembering to set a sweater down by her coat to make sure she didn't forget it when she went out later. It may have been toasty-warm in her room, but she was under no illusions as to what the temperature outside was like!

As she pulled her clothes on, Hinata's thoughts drifted to the same topic that occupied her for at least a small while every day – Naruto. This year, she'd specifically set money aside from what she normally spent on her family's presents, in order to ensure she could get one for him too. She'd managed to break down several barriers this year – getting noticed by him and talking to him a little more often being the two most noteworthy – and giving him a personal gift would be the perfect way to round the year off, if she were to set realistic goals. She didn't suppose for one second that she'd be able to sit side-by-side with him on top of the Hokage monument to watch the sun rise for the New Year, but a gift was a nice enough 'second place' choice, she reasoned.

The trouble was deciding on a gift to give him. Firstly, she wanted it to be something unique – something that no-one in the village was giving to anyone else. That immediately reduced the few things she could think of dramatically. As far as she could tell, his favourite things seemed to be missions, training and ramen. She couldn't give him a mission, obviously, and she was sure that kunai and shuriken were being bought in abundance for the other ninja in the village. A scroll containing a jutsu powerful enough to be of interest to him was out of her range financially and inaccessible to her anyway, so that only left ramen on the list, unless she found something that really screamed to be bought for him… but ramen was hardly a good present at this time of year, was it?

Sighing again, glumly eyeing the bundle of vouchers she'd bought from Ichiraku's ramen stall just in case she couldn't find a better present, Hinata left her room to join her family for breakfast. She'd promised herself she'd give him his present before Konoha's Christmas party – Christmas Eve – but at this rate, she'd be lucky to even find something worth giving him by then.

What she'd give for a flash of divine inspiration today…

* * *

The Genin ninja teams had been offered the week leading up to Christmas off, if they wanted to take it, so that they could have time to prepare their presents and attend any family gatherings that they may be summoned for. Some teams, like Kakashi's team seven, had chosen to continue training anyway – Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke didn't have any family to worry about, after all – but the majority had welcomed the break gladly, training just enough to keep their skills sharp before hurrying on with whatever their families roped them into doing. 

In Hinata's team's case, they had trained as usual for the first few days – though Shino had found his bugs disliked the cold weather immensely – before being told that from today onward, they were being left to their own devices, since Kurenai-sensei had to visit some relatives who lived some way from the village. Because of this, Hinata now found herself wandering around town, searching for her teammates as well as that elusive 'perfect present' for Naruto.

"Ramen…" she mumbled quietly to herself, drifting past many other last-minute shoppers almost unnoticed in the hustle and bustle. "Naruto-kun must like something more than ramen…"

In truth, the thought of giving him the vouchers almost upset her a little. Granted, she was sure he'd be happy to have them, but it just wasn't what a present should be. There should just be something more… more _heartfelt_ about it.

"Ramen…" she mumbled again, before suddenly perking up as something hit her. Of course! She could-!

"Yo!" a voice called, though there was almost no enthusiasm to it. "Chouji! Ino!"

Hinata found her thoughts derailed as she turned to follow Shikamaru's voice. The Chuunin – the only one to make the grade during the exam – ambled lazily down the street to catch up to his two teammates, apparently trying to hide something behind his back. If Hinata's guess was right, he was about to…

"Here," he stated almost nonchalantly, pulling his hands out to reveal what he'd been concealing. "Merry Christmas."

A squeal emanated from Ino as she took the glass vial Shikamaru offered to her, while Chouji settled for an appreciative grunt as he took the envelope offered to him with the hand that was occupied by holding his snack. "Oh, Shikamaru!" the girl cooed as she fawned over the gift. "This is my favourite! How did you know?"

The Nara boy shrugged half-heartedly. He couldn't see what the big deal was – he'd half-expected her to tell him off for just tying a bow round it, instead of wrapping it properly, but apparently she'd overlooked the presentation side of it. "My mother told me it's quite a popular scent," he replied simply. "And I know girls like that sort of thing."

"Hey," Chouji grunted, holding up his present. "Thanks for this."

"No problem," Shikamaru replied with a lop-sided half-smile. He knew Chouji wasn't prone to fits of enthusiasm quite as open as Ino's, but the look on his face satisfied him that his teammate appreciated his present.

Chouji's gift had been five vouchers for all-you-can-eat meals at the barbecue place they regularly ate at with their instructor, and while Hinata was too far away to make out the specific details of this, there was no doubting that it was vouchers he held in his hand. Her heart sank as she took this in, remembering her back-up plan for Naruto. 'So if I want to give him something unique, they won't work either…' she noted with a small sigh. 'Thank goodness I had that other idea…'

With that, Hinata turned and hurried her way off to the village's pottery shop.

* * *

It was quite an easy link, now that she'd thought about it. Naruto liked ramen. _Lots_ of ramen. From what she heard (and, for that matter, had occasionally witnessed), he frequently had two or three bowls at a time. So what could be more fitting than a specially made extra-large ramen bowl, so that he didn't have to keep making seconds at home? 

Hinata could already see in her mind's eye what it would look like. A nice, deep-blue bowl, with his name hand-painted on the side in that same fiery orange as the jump suit he always wore. On the other side of the bowl, there could be a small picture – maybe a decorative spiral, or Konoha's leaf symbol. She could perhaps even add those last two details herself, as a personal touch!

Feeling her excitement beginning to grow, Hinata picked up her pace a little as she approached the store, almost jogging by the time she reached the entrance. Reaching out for the handle, she gave a sharp squeak of surprise as the door opened toward her, hopping back just in time to avoid getting hit in the face by it.

"Oh! Sorry Hinata!" a familiar voice called with a roguish laugh. "I didn't see you there."

"It's… It's alright, Kiba-kun," she replied, smiling partly in greeting and partly in relief that she'd managed to avoid an injury. "Why're you here?"

"Christmas shopping," a deeper voice replied plainly from behind Kiba.

Hinata gave her other teammate, Shino, a smile and a small nod in greeting as he emerged from the door, letting it swing shut behind him. Before she could say anything in reply, Kiba explained for her. "It's for Akamaru."

Hinata suddenly realised that, for the first time in her memory, Kiba's pet wasn't with him. But then, she supposed, it was like shopping for a child – you'd have to not let them see it when you bought it.

"He's outgrown his old food and water bowls, so I went and had some specially made for him for Christmas," her teammate added. "See?"

As Kiba pulled the protective wrapping away from around the bowls, Hinata felt her heart sink for the second time that day. Under the paper were two ornate bowls, both a soft tan colour with 'Akamaru' painted on the sides in a rich shade of blue. While she was happy that Kiba even thought of his puppy at Christmas, she was disappointed that her plan had gone to waste. 'So now I'm back to having no idea what to get for Naruto-kun…'

"Why are you here, Hinata?" Shino enquired. "Did you want to buy a present for someone too?"

"A-ano… I just heard you were here, so I decided to just come and say hi," she lied, averting her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to tell Kiba that she had been planning to get Naruto the same present as a dog was getting! "D-demo…" she continued. "I do still need to buy one more present… I'm just not having much luck."

"Hinata…" Shino intoned in his usual steady voice. "Perhaps you're just thinking about it the wrong way."

The Hyuuga girl blinked a little uncertainly at this. "What do you mean?"

"You're thinking about what that person likes, I'm guessing," Shino reasoned, though he sounded almost as if he were reciting from a book. "You should think more about what they _want_ instead. Take Kiba…"

He turned to face his friend. "You know that Akamaru likes going for walks with you, playing with you, and sleeping, correct? By that logic, you could have bought him a lead or a new bed. Instead, though, you picked something that he would recognise as being his and his alone, and that only you could have gotten him – which is what he really wants."

Kiba nodded at this. He hadn't really thought about all that, but it did make sense. Maybe he thought it without realising it.

"So…" Hinata began. "You think that, rather than thinking about what they like and have now, I should look at things that would _really_ make them happy, because it's different?"

"If it being different would make them happy, yes."

Hinata remembered Ino's delight at being given a perfume that, by the sound of things, lots of people would be getting. Like Akamaru, her delight was at the gift itself. "So…" she began, trying to think how she could correct herself. "I don't have to go for something I know they like now, if it's something personal, because that's what counts?"

Hinata could have sworn, for a brief moment, she saw Shino smile behind his tall-collared jacket. "As long as they won't dislike what you give them."

"So, Hinata," Kiba enquired, dropping a friendly arm round her shoulders and grinning impishly. "Who's the one last present for?"

"Uh… uhm… ano…"

Hinata's stutter suddenly came back to her with a vengeance at this question, and she felt her cheeks flare bright red. "Uh-uhm… n-no-one in particular…"

The two boys gave each other a knowing glance, and Shino spoke again, ready to impart one final piece of advice. "Hinata… if it's for _him_, say it from the heart. You can already offer him exactly what he wants."

Hinata felt her breath catch at this statement, before swallowing thickly and nodding. "I'll… I'll try…" she eventually replied, before bowing deeply. "Thank you both," she added, before making an excuse and dashing away.

"That was some deep stuff you came up with there," Kiba remarked to Shino with a little awe in his voice once Hinata was gone.

"…" was Shino's reply. Between the two of them, that was enough.

"Think she'll manage to find something?"

"…let's hope so," Shino eventually replied.

* * *

That afternoon, Hinata had rushed straight home, chanting under her breath, "Not what he likes, what he _wants,_" again and again. She had gone to her room immediately, barely even taking the time to let her family know she was back – not that it mattered, she later reasoned – and had dropped down on her bed, running that mantra over and over in her head, trying to remember what it was that meant so much to him – what he wanted most of all. 

Then, in a sudden spark of wisdom, it had hit her.

* * *

"_Urusei! One day I'll become Hokage, and I'll make you all acknowledge my strength!"_

_

* * *

_

_Acknowledgement._ That was what he wanted. To be seen; to be accepted; to have his strength realised, and to feel as cared for as everyone else in the village.

'You're right, Shino…' Hinata had realised with a small smile. 'I can show him that…'

With that, she had gotten to work on his gift immediately. It was such a simple little thing, but she'd embroidered it herself, using the most careful, most precise, neatest stitching she could. With each stitch, a small voice in her head had reminded her why she was doing it, and she had poured all she could into that single piece of work.

She had hardly slept that night, almost trembling with excitement when she imagined his eyes lighting up at the sight of her gift. She didn't for one moment think it'd suddenly make him fall in love with her – even at Christmas, miracles like _that_ didn't happen – but if she could make him happy, and make him smile a genuine smile, she couldn't have any regrets.

And now, she was hiding in the distance, watching team seven meeting at the bridge where they always did, the present clutched tightly in her hand as she waited for a chance. As she'd feared, her resolve was slipping away now that she'd reached the point where she actually had to hand the gift over… but maybe she could catch Sakura's eye so that she could pass it to Naruto. Or Kakashi-sensei – he seemed nice enough too.

She couldn't right now though – it looked like Sakura was handing out her presents, so she'd have to wait a while.

"Here," the pink-haired girl said with a bright smile as she passed the neatly-wrapped packages out. "Merry Christmas Naruto! Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun!"

"Wow! Thanks Sakura!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as the sound of paper being torn came to her ears. "You're not supposed to open it 'til Christmas Day!"

"Huh?"

Naruto looked a little guilty as the last of the paper fell from his present. The truth was he'd just been caught up in his sudden excitement, having received very few gifts over the years, but he realised that didn't really excuse breaking tradition. "Oh… sorry, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura sighed. "I guess you two may as well open yours too," she conceded, glancing at Sasuke and Kakashi.

Naruto, in the meantime, was standing awe-struck as he stared at his gift. "S-… Sakura…" he breathed softly. "Is this…?"

Her earlier anger forgotten, Sakura gave Naruto a smile. "It's my way of acknowledging your Ninja Way and your strength," she explained with a smile. "I made it myself."

Naruto held in his hands a picture frame, which had some embroidered cloth inside it. In large characters, his name was written across the top, and underneath it was the motto he'd used so many times before that day: 'I never go back on my word.'

"…thank you…" Naruto uttered in a soft voice, a single tear welling up in one eye. "Thank you so much, Sakura-chan…"

A loud rustling sound suddenly reached the group, breaking the mood, and Naruto immediately ran to the source to investigate it, leaving the other two to admire their gifts.

"Thanks," Sasuke stated with a small smile – quite an effort, by his standards. He too had an embroidered piece, but his had his name in large characters to the right of the picture frame, while the left had the Uchiha family crest on it. While he didn't outwardly show it, the look in his eyes told Sakura everything she wanted to know – her gift had truly touched Sasuke.

"Oh? No embroidery for me?" Kakashi enquired, holding up his gift.

"I thought you'd appreciate that more," Sakura returned, folding her arms. "I flatly refuse to buy your perverted books, so I thought you could yourself with that," she added, gesturing to the book voucher Kakashi held in his hand.

"Well, thank you very much," the Jounin replied, his one visible eye crinkling a little as he smiled good-naturedly. "I'm glad my students know me so well."

"Ne, Sakura-chan… you didn't make two, did you?"

The pink-haired kunoichi turned to face Naruto, who had just rejoined them, with a slight frown on her face. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I just found this over there…"

In Naruto's hand was a small piece of cloth, with his name embroidered in tight stitches in one corner. In the middle of it was an almost cute 'cartoony' version of Naruto, and below the illustration were the words 'I never go back on my word.' Below that, in smaller characters, whoever had made the piece had added 'True strength.'

"No, that's not mine…" Sakura admitted. "But it's obviously for you, ne?" The pink-haired girl gave her teammate a brief smile. "I guess I'm not the only one who acknowledges you."

Unknown to the group, at that moment in time, a teary-eyed Hinata was pushing her way through the trees almost blindly, desperate to get away from what she had just seen – her gift, the one _perfect_ gift, that she thought only she would give, had just been snatched away from her.

* * *

Please review! 

Note for my regular readers; I'm putting this ahead of Polyhazardous Ways, since there's only one chapter remaining here. However, Chapter 8 of PW is with my betas at present, and this is skipping beta'ing entirely - so with any luck, there'll be no disruption to service!


	2. Promises

And here's chapter two – thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Unknown to the group, at that moment in time, a teary-eyed Hinata was pushing her way through the trees almost blindly, desperate to get away from what she had just seen – her gift, the one perfect gift, that she thought only she would give, had just been snatched away from her._

_

* * *

_

Hinata sat glumly on a rock, a miserable expression on her face as she cupped her chin in both hands, elbows resting on her knees.

Now that the initial shock and upset of the earlier event (as her mind insisted she called it) had passed, Hinata found that she mostly felt empty. Deep down, part of her just wanted to cry, to ask why fate had been so cruel to her, to say it was all unfair… but she knew that wasn't true. If anything, she should be _happy_ for Naruto-kun – he desperately wanted to be acknowledged, and someone had given him that acknowledgement. No, it hadn't been her, but that wasn't what mattered, right?

…right?

'I just wanted to make him happy for Christmas…' the girl mentally whispered, her heart feeling heavy with regret. 'That was the only wish I had… but now it looks like I can't…'

It had briefly struck her that she could give her gift to Naruto anyway – it might not have as much impact, but would still make him happy – but she'd even been so careless as to lose it as she'd run from 'the event'.

'There… running away…' she scolded herself. 'What would Naruto-kun think if he'd seen you do that?'

If anything, this thought actually served to cheer Hinata up a little, rather than let her down. The last time he'd seen her afraid, thinking about running away, he'd cheered her on and told her he believed in her. And right then, she had adopted his Ninja Way too – that she wouldn't go back on her word either, that she wouldn't run away, that she'd fight to make those precious to her happy.

And who was more precious to her than Naruto-kun?

Slowly, a weak smile came to Hinata's lips, and she sat up and wiped her eyes with one of her sleeves. She'd promised herself she'd give him it before the dance, right? She still had until tomorrow evening, then, to come up with an idea and hand her gift over. And she didn't go back on her word, right?

Feeling a sense of resolve beginning to build in her – only a small, timid sense, but enough to spur her on – Hinata pushed herself up from the rock, standing uncertainly as she glanced back and forth. On the one hand, she could go straight to the village, in the hope of being inspired. On the other, she could go back and look for her gift again – between that and the ramen vouchers, she at least had a backup, right?

'No… don't think like that…' she told herself. 'You said it'd be something unique, and you don't go back on your word. Remember?'

Mentally taking a firm clasp onto the resolve inside her, Hinata began to push her way back through the underbrush toward the village. It wasn't long at all before she heard some familiar voices, and after a moment's hesitation, she took a small diversion to go and investigate.

* * *

"Well, it's… very lovely, Lee…" Tenten stated with a tentative smile. 

"You are very welcome!" the boy declared with a brief salute. "I apologise for not wrapping your gift, but I am afraid the job I did was not remotely as beautiful as a gift for you should be!"

Tenten couldn't help smiling more widely at Lee's words – she was sure he hadn't intended them to be quite as romantic as they were (or would have been, had he not been so boisterous), but he meant them none-the-less. And the gift was quite nice really, she supposed… she just wasn't quite sure what she should do with the four-foot high teddy bear she now held.

"And for you Neji, my eternal rival!" Lee declared in a triumphant voice. "I have found the perfect gift!"

The Hyuuga boy's face briefly flickered with an emotion, before returning to its usual stoic blankness. It most definitely _hadn't_ been excited anticipation that he'd just felt.

"I am only too aware of how proud you are of your stunning long hair; hair that you won't cut even to have a style as fashionable as mine!"

Again, that emotion flickered across Neji's face.

"Since you are so proud of your tresses, I thought only fitting that you should be able to care for them as carefully as I do mine. Therefore, I bought this gift for you!"

His speech completed, Lee pulled a box out from behind his back and held it out to Neji with both hands, bowing deeply as he did so. While he'd known Neji too long to expect him to show it, he was sure that the Hyuuga's youthful spirit must have been overflowing inside at this magnificent offering. Oh, if only Gai-sensei had witnessed this wonderful moment…

A hesitant hand eventually took the box from Rock Lee, and Neji cast his eyes over the contents that were revealed through the transparent plastic window on the front of it. "…a hair-care set?"

"Not just any set!" Lee declared with enthusiasm. "It's a luxury set, and especially recommended for use when having a relaxing evening bath!"

Neji tried to force a smile. He really did. Instead, though, he found himself repeating, "A hair-care set?"

Lee began to look a little crestfallen at Neji's lack of a proper response, and Tenten quickly stepped in. "I think Neji's just a little surprised," she reassured her green-clad comrade. "I mean, I think he was expecting you'd get him something a little more… rugged… You know, like the weights you train with?"

"Ah, but Tenten-san!" Lee exclaimed, mistaking her advice for a criticism of his present. "Neji doesn't have the most rugged persona, does he? I was sure that this gift was perfect for him!"

Fortunately for Lee, a loud voiced boomed from the trees before Neji could exercise his will to defend his masculinity. "It matters not, Lee! I am overjoyed that you put such thought into expressing the festive side of your springtime of youth!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried out, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "You were watching?"

"I was, Lee, and I was truly moved by your efforts!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Wincing a little, Neji turned away as Lee and Gai embraced each other. And Lee was implying that _he_ had an effeminate side?

"Gai-sensei!" Lee declared as he pulled away from his teacher. "I have a gift for you too!"

This was his big chance. Dipping into his pocket, Lee pulled out… _something._ Whatever it was, it had evidently been carved – badly – by him, and had been painted green, with two black spikes on top that could possibly pass as ears.

"It's a squirrel!" he stated proudly. "I chose to carve for you the friendliest and most intelligent creature in the forest, and paint it the same colour as Konoha's own beautiful green beast!"

"Lee…"

Gai's hands were almost trembling as he delicately scooped up the carving that was offered to him, cradling it in two hands. "Lee… You have no idea how happy this makes me!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Neji rolled his eyes as the two hugged each other again, streams of tears pouring down their faces. He didn't think he'd ever get used to this…

* * *

Silently, Hinata slipped back into the woods, stifling a giggle as the look on Neji's face came to mind again. While Lee meant well, it seemed he had about as much luck as her when it came to choosing 'appropriate' presents. 

That said, though, he _did_ have a valid point. Neji did have hair that you could easily assume he was proud of, and with good reason, so that gift wasn't exactly flawed. He'd just approached the task in a slightly more unique way.

"Maybe that's what I need to do…" Hinata murmured thoughtfully. It surprised her that she could learn something on this subject from Konoha's most over-enthusiastic ninja – but then again, she'd been surprised many times this year already. "Naruto-kun… he is a very proud person… but what is he most proud of?"

She remembered him bragging about being team seven's most improved ninja. She remembered him frequently telling anyone he could about his dream to become Hokage. She remembered him valiantly defending his ninja way against Neji, and had heard about his fight with Gaara. Whenever he was laughed at or jeered at, he would hold his head up high and defend himself.

Wait…

Hinata's eyes lit up. His ninja way… _That_ was what Naruto-kun was most proud of. His Way – always keeping his word. Keeping his promises.

Promises…

Slowly, oh-so-slowly, a smile crept across Hinata's face. Not just a content smile, but a bright, genuinely happy smile, the kind of smile she only _ever_ remembered using when around Naruto-kun.

Seizing onto her newfound inspiration with all she could, Hinata sprinted off toward the village, hardly even feeling the branches snagging and whipping at her as she went. She really would have to thank Lee at some point, she told herself as she hopped over a log that lay across her path. He may have just rescued her hope for a happy Christmas.

* * *

Christmas Eve had arrived. Hinata had stayed up late into the night, making sure her gift was absolutely perfect, and she was glad now that she knew she'd been so careful then. Now, stood in front of Naruto's apartment, hand raised ready to knock, Hinata felt her resolution withering away. There wasn't a hope in hell that she'd be able to bring herself to check everything was in the box, much less go over it all again. She was trembling on the spot just trying to knock her knuckles once against the wooden door. 

'Th… This is Naruto-kun's house!' her mind shrieked. 'What are you _doing?'_

It was so stupid… what if he didn't like it? Would she be able to take seeing the look on his face? Would she be able to bring herself to even try to give him a gift again, if this one was rejected?

What if he didn't even _want_ a gift from her?

'I… I can just leave it…' she decided. 'I'll still be giving it to him… He just won't know it's from me. It would still make him happy, right?'

Hinata knew that it was cheating, but she still couldn't see any other way to actually go through with it. If she was trembling so badly just trying to knock, she had no idea what she'd actually say to him.

Setting the gift down on the doorstep, Hinata took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. All she had to do now was knock, and get out of there before Naruto answered the door. Not such a difficult task, right? It'd probably take at least five seconds before he opened it, and by then she'd be far enough down the stairs to his apartment to be out of sight. Just knock, and run.

Drawing in one more breath, Hinata closed her eyes, raising a fist that she could physically feel shaking to the door. Just one little rap, and go.

_Knock._

"Hinata?"

The way the Hyuuga girl screamed in shock at the sound of Naruto's voice was rather undignified. The way she fell to the floor, landing heavily on her rear, was also rather undignified. Most undignified of all, though, was the way she simply _stared_ at the orange-clad figure who'd apparently just appeared next to her.

"Hinata? Are you okay? You were stood there for nearly five minutes…"

'Oh god… oh god… oh god…'

Hinata began wishing the ground would physically swallow her up there and then. She'd really been stood there, trembling, for that long? And Naruto had been watching her? And then she'd gone and embarrassed herself by shrieking like that?

"A-a-ah… ano…"

"Is this for me?" Naruto enquired, picking up the small package Hinata had set down for him. When a small squeak was all he got by way of answer, Naruto turned and looked at the girl again, frowning as he saw the heated colour her face had turned. "Are you sure you're okay Hinata? You're very red… Here, come and sit down for a minute…"

Mercifully, Hinata found herself in Naruto's home and sitting at his table before her mind had caught up with what was going on, else she was _sure_ she'd have passed out. Even now, she was only dimly registering what Naruto was saying as he dashed round dropping packets into bags and setting them by his bin – something about his apartment being a mess. The sound of her blood pounding in her ears was drowning out most of what he was saying.

Her pulse had settled a little by the time Naruto had taken a seat a little way round from her, and she managed to give the boy a watery smile when he grinned at her. "So this is for me?" he asked for the second time, indicating the package that now sat in the middle of the table.

"… hai…" Hinata eventually managed to reply, ducking her head as the blush came back to her cheeks – though this time, it wasn't quite as bad as it had been. 'Please, _please_ don't ask to open it now…'

"Uhm… gomen, Hinata-chan…" Naruto began sheepishly. "I didn't know you were going to get me anything, so I didn't think to buy you something…"

"Th-… that's alright, Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured softly. "I-It was meant to be a surprise anyway…"

"Ha! You sure got that bit right, at least!" Naruto informed the girl with a slightly too-loud laugh. "I was wondering what you were doing, stood there like that!"

Hinata cringed at this, mentally reproaching herself, but said nothing in response.

"Ne, Hinata…"

'Oh no…'

The Hyuuga girl recognised that tone. That was the kind of voice people used whenever they were trying to be extra-nice, when they were after something. "Y-yes, Naruto-kun?"

"You don't mind if I open it now do you?" the boy pleaded. "I mean, it's not long 'til Christmas now anyway, and it'll drive me mad just sitting there, and this way I'll have some idea of what I should get you in return too!"

"Ah!" Hinata squeaked. "Th-that's alright, Naruto-kun, you don't need to get me anything!" she protested. "W-well… I-if you want, but you don't have to, and…"

"Are you sure you're okay Hinata?" Naruto interrupted, leaning forward to feel her forehead. "You've gone red again…"

"Hai!" Hinata replied shrilly. "Hai, I'm f-fine, Naruto-kun…" Pausing for a moment, ducking her head as she braced herself, she murmured, "Y-you can open it, if you want…"

"_Yatta!_ Sankyuu, Hinata!" Naruto enthused, almost pouncing on the small, neatly wrapped package as he tore the paper from it. "You're so cool!"

The girl nodded mutely at this, waiting to see what Naruto would make of her gift.

A silence briefly fell between the two, broken only by the sound of Naruto's hand scuffling through the shredded scraps of coloured paper Hinata had put in the package, before the boy made a confused sound as his finger touched something cold and metallic. Taking hold of the object, Naruto's eyes widened as he pulled a simple silver ring out of the box. He was about to ask if Hinata was proposing to him or something, when he noticed a folded piece of paper had been attached to it by a length of string.

"'Promise'…" he read out loud, before looking up at the girl sat at the table with him. "Hinata, did you write this?"

The Hyuuga girl hesitated a moment, before nodding silently again.

Unfolding the paper, Naruto glanced once over the neat, precisely-written characters, before beginning to read what had been written.

_Naruto-kun,_

_This ring is my Christmas gift to you. I know that it doesn't seem much, but I want you to know what this ring means._

_You are strong, Naruto-kun. You're brave, kind and honest. You've had so much pain in your life, and you've been alone for so long, but you're not bitter. When people look down on you, you just smile back. When people laugh because you failed, you can hold your head up high because you know you tried your best. You're determined, and of everyone I've met, you have the warmest heart. After everything you've been through, you still came out a better person than anyone else in this village. That is true strength, Naruto-kun._

_You've not always been alone, though. Although I've never told you, I've admired you since I first saw you, and always wished I could give you the acknowledgement you deserve. More than that, I've been inspired by you too. Your Ninja Way touched me, and is now the way I live too. I tried to tell you this yesterday, but in the end, I was unable to give you what I'd made to say it._

_This ring is to remind you of all this, Naruto-kun. It is my promise to you, that no matter where you are or what you do, there will always be someone who acknowledges you, for your strength and your courage, and for your Ninja Way. There will always be someone else who lives by your Ninja Way too, who is always ready to stand by your side to help you keep your word and make your important people happy. Just as this ring never ends, nor will my admiration of you, Naruto-kun. You're the most beautiful person I've seen, and everything I aspire to be._

_You're not alone any more, Naruto-kun. This ring is my promise of that._

Hinata waited in silence for what seemed like an eternity for the boy to finish the note. She was beyond the point of panicking now – now, she was resigned to whatever the boy said or did. She couldn't help squirming softly in her seat, uncomfortable in the tense silence, and was almost relieved when she heard Naruto draw in a deep breath.

"Hinata…"

The girl's eyes widened. Had his voice just _wavered?_

Hinata looked up hurriedly, and was amazed to see Naruto wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. "Naruto-kun!" she squeaked in a panic. "Gomen! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the boy replied with a sheepish laugh. "I'm sorry… it's just…"

Naruto stared down at the ring on the table, sniffing softly before laughing again. "Thank you…" he murmured softly. "Thank you so much, Hinata…"

Standing up, picking up the ring and note, Naruto beckoned for Hinata to follow him, and silently led her to his room, where he put the note down on top of his drawers beside his picture of his team. "That stays there," he told her simply. "Right below these…"

Looking up, Hinata's eyes widened as she saw what Naruto had on his wall. Near the top was the framed piece of embroidery Sakura had made for him… and below that, a little muddied where she'd dropped it, was the piece she'd made for him too. "I know who made it now," Naruto told her, his voice unusually quiet. "Thank you so much, Hinata, for believing in me… and for this…" he added, holding the ring up with a grin. Reaching up to his neck, he removed the necklace that the fifth Hokage had given him, and dropped the ring onto the cord, letting it slide down to sit beside the large green stone on it. "This stays with me now," he smiled.

"…N-… Naruto-kun…" was all Hinata could manage in reply.

* * *

Later, and with much regret, Hinata had to make her excuses and leave Naruto's apartment. She still had other tasks to attend to for her Father, and had already spent too long in the boy's company. 

"I'll make sure I get something for you!" Naruto insisted as he opened to door to let Hinata out. "It's the least I can do!"

"N-No, really…" the Hyuuga girl protested timidly. "It's alright, Naruto-kun…"

"Pity I don't go back on my word, hey?" the boy retorted with a wink. "I'm gonna have to get you something whether it's alright or not!"

"W-well… i-if you must…" Hinata began, ducking her head as she took a deep breath. She could feel herself beginning to tremble again, and knew her nerve was fading fast. She couldn't see herself _ever_ getting a better time to ask though. "Th-there's a d-dance tonight, a-a-and…"

Inwardly, Hinata nearly started crying. She just couldn't finish the sentence. It was too much for her; asking Naruto to-

"The dance?" Naruto frowned a little. "I'd forgotten about that… Hey, are you gonna be there?"

The Hyuuga girl nodded dumbly.

"Well… this is gonna sound like a dumb question, but…"

Again, an awkward silence fell between the two of them.

"Well, I've never gone to one before, and I was wondering what the fuss was about, but I haven't really got anyone to go with, and… uhm…"

Slowly, still trembling – but now from anticipation – Hinata raised her head, eyes wide and cheeks tinted pink yet again as she waited for Naruto to finish what he was saying.

And waited…

And waited…

Naruto shuffled from one foot to the other awkwardly. Hinata glanced aside again, and Naruto glanced in the other direction. Hinata shifted shyly, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head with one hand uneasily. Hinata poked the tips of her fingers together, fidgeting uncomfortably, and Naruto gave a soft, reticent cough.

"A-ano… I really have to go…" Hinata finally murmured, swallowing thickly and blinking back a couple of tears as she ducked her head. She really _did_ have to go, and it looked like neither of them was going to say it. "Otousan n-needs me, t-to…"

Naruto nodded softly, looking a little put out too, and gave the girl a wan smile. "I'll see you round then, okay?"

Hinata nodded in response, before turning and shuffling away, never feeling more desolate than she did then. That was probably the only chance she'd get. Now, she'd go back to watching him shyly from a distance, and he'd go back to his training, working harder than ever to fulfil his dream. Somehow, even remembering his reaction to her gift couldn't bring a smile to her face.

"Hinata!"

The girl paused, turning round as she heard Naruto call to her, and blinked in a little confusion as Naruto dashed down the stairs to her side.

"Hey, you said you _were_ going to the dance, right?" he asked quietly, tipping his head a little.

"Uhm… y-yes…" Hinata answered softly.

A bright grin broke out across Naruto's face, and he set a warm hand on her shoulder. "Well, I guess I'll see you there!"

Amazingly, Hinata didn't blush. She didn't stammer, or faint, or even feel dizzy. Her voiced stayed perfectly smooth, and for just a few seconds, she suddenly had the confidence to speak to Naruto the way she'd always wished she could. A smile spread across her face, and with a slightly shy giggle, she nodded. "It's a date."

* * *

End

* * *

I'm contemplating a side one-shotshort story for this, which would feature the dance itself. I probably won't get on with it immediately, but if you'd like to see it, feel free to let me know! 

Finally, to one and all… Meri Kurisumasu!


End file.
